1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of eyedrop dispensing devices. The present invention relates more specifically to devices for facilitating the proper positioning of an eyedrop bottle and the automated dispensing of a quantity of eyedrop solution.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices for dispensing eyedrop solutions are known. Generally, a bottle of eyedrop solution includes a drop dispenser that is built into the exit orifice of the container. To dispense the solution, the user squeezes the bottle forcing solution out of the exit orifice and into his or her eye. Many users have trouble with dispensing eyedrops from standard dispensing bottles. The user has a tendency to blink when the drop is about to enter the eye, causing the drop to miss the eye and land on a closed lid. Therefore, eyedrop solution is frequently wasted due to the user blinking during the attempted application and the user ends up with eyedrop solution streaming down his or her face. Problems also occur when the user dispenses too much eyedrop solution (too many drops) accidentally and when the user thinks they have dispensed a drop of solution when they have not.
A number of efforts have attempted to resolve the above mentioned problem. Thomas Keen, in his U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,096, discloses a dispenser with an eyelid opening device. The user is required to place a pair of lid spreading arms dangerously close to the eye and then press a lever arm to keep the eyelids apart. Thomas Sherman, in his U.S. Pat. No. 6,371,945, discloses an attachment for a bottle that includes a ring intended to help align the bottle with the eye. However, no attempt is made to hold the eyelid open. Gary Campagna, in his U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,590, shows a tripod like device for aligning the solution bottle over the user's eye. No attempt is made to hold the lid open. James Davidian, in his U.S. Pat. No. 6,595,970, shows a device for dispensing eye drops. He proposes a dispensing arm, one side of which includes an indentation that receives the user's nose, the other side of which accepts a dispensing bottle. The bottle includes a pair of arms which, when squeezed, impinge on the side walls of the bottle forcing solution out of the bottle and into the user's eye. No attempt is made to hold the user's eyelid open. U.S. Pat. No. 7,191,916 issued to Julia Clifford et al. shows a dispenser that attempts to control the amount of drops that exit a solution holding bottle. The bottle has retractable apertures that capture and release a drop of solution. The devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,062 (Walsh); U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,978 (Hagele); U.S. Pat. No. 6,010,488 (Deas); and U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,727 (Cope) as well as U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,292 (Feldman), all attempt to position an eyedrop bottle in a correct location above a person's eye, but none include a means to help hold the user's eye lids spread apart in an open position. U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,916 (McKee) discloses an eyelid retractor that is used during ocular surgery or the like. It is not designed to be used with the dispensing of eyedrop solution.
None of the above cited devices safely holds the user's eyelids open while dispensing eyedrops from a standard eyedrop bottle. Additionally, none of the above mentioned patents describe a device that allows the user to dispense a portioned amount of eyedrop solution in an automatic and repeatable fashion. None of the above cited inventions dispenses a precise amount of eyedrop solution and simultaneously holds the user's eyelids open while doing so.